World Tournament
by The Shining Wizard
Summary: What happens when the worlds of Nintendo, SNK, & Capcom collide? A tournament is hosted with the winner (depending on if they're a good guy or a bad guy) getting the chance to change the world. Madness ensues from it.
1. When Villians Collide

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own anything and I despise it. If I owned anything, I wouldn't spend my time writing fanfics...but at least I can be creative...with already fictional characters...that's gotta count as something, right?

* * *

It was a hot, summer day at Delfino Island. So hot that if you had uneaten ice cream with you for the past 15 minutes, chances are it probably would have melted. So hot that if your feet touched the sand on the beach, they were on fire (but that was because Bowser had set fire to the sand).

For most Nintendo heroes, that meant eating and sleeping without giving a damn about the rest of the world. For the princesses, that meant barking more orders to their servants. For the Pokemon trainers (and Pokemon), it meant fun in the sun. For the bad guys...it was the sole purpose of ruining everyone else's vacation by trying out some devious plan that never works.

Our story starts in a cave...somewhere. Inside that cave were Ganondorf, Bowser, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Giovanni, and some of the most expensive gadgets (including a wide-screen computer monitor). On the monitor were some of the most diabolical villains in some of the best fighting games: M. Bison, Geese Howard, Wolfgang Krauser, Akuma, and Rugal Bernstein. The Nintendo stars teamed up with them for the promise of world domination, if they could find anymore ideas.

"So how the hell do we plan it?" Bowser asked.

"Plan what?" Crazy Hand, not being that smart, asked.

"Plan to take over Delfino Island," Master Hand answered.

"We use Ganon's magic to turn the people of Delfino into mindless zombies, then we use them to kill those damn righteous people. When we're done with that, we have the world leaders submit to our awesome might. Then, we have the world," Giovanni said.

"Tried it," Master said.

"No ya didn't," Bowser said.

"Only I used Wire-Frame people instead of mindless zombies," Master added.

"Oh."

"I say we destroy their source of power, then make the people our slaves!" cackled Ganondorf.

"Been there, done that," Bowser told him.

"Explain to me your stupidity of how in fucking hell you're unsuccessful in pulling that type of shit off," Giovanni demanded.

Bowser flashes back to Super Mario Sunshine and explains to the rest of the cave, from the perfect plan with his kid in the mix to getting his butt handed to him by Mario. The complete memory of it all made Bowser shudder. Then there was a long silence

"We'll do it again," Geese said, breaking the ice.

"What the hell do you mean 'do it again'?" Bowser asked.

"Only this time, we revise a few things so that we don't screw up, damn it," he explained.

"Hey, wasn't my fault," Bowser muttered, but at least loud enough for Bison to hear it.

"You had a foolproof plan: frame Mario for destroying everything in sight, then destroy the people's hopes of living. You fucked up, damn it!" Bison yelled.

"Hey those Delfino people have these stupid laws that made you clean up your own shit, so does that really make it my fault? Besides _you_ were supposed to bring those fighters you mentioned to Delfino. Plus, I gotta see that Mai character up close. She looks hot," Bowser argued, drooling at the thought of Mai.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you oversized turtle. What about control? Make no mistake that we'll all have our own points of view on world domination. Hence, a power struggle commences," Giovanni added.

"Uh...what?" Bowser asked, clueless.

Giovanni sighed, "Go read a kindergarten book, you idiotic turtle."

"Luckily, we have thought long and hard about it. So, we decided to host a tournament," Master Hand answered.

"What the hell...ANOTHER TOURNAMENT?! Goddamn, didn't the last 100 tournaments tell you shit?!" Bowser yelled.

"This way we take revenge, and feast on, the lowly unexpected souls. Then we shall take over the world!" cackled Ganondorf.

"Dear God, why do I hang around this maniac?" Bowser muttered, this time with no one hearing him.

"We must vote, all for a tournament, say 'aye'," Giovanni said. Six out of the ten villains said "aye".

"All those who disagree, give say 'nay'." The rest said "nay".

"Then it's settled, the majority voted for a tournament. So now we have ourselves one," Giovanni said.

"What do the minority get?" Bowser asked.

"I am surprised that you know such vocabulary, but seeing as you have little inside your head, I'll doubt you'll remember," Rugal stated. "We will give you a nice present, and a dog biscuit for saying something intelligent."

"Hey, fuck you!" Bowser said.

"Sounds like a plan, all we need is a little diabolical laughter," Crazy Hand told them.

One by one, the villains started cackling.

* * *

Will the bad guys succeed in their plan? Tune in for Chapter 2 of "World Tournament". Please review this fic.


	2. The YoshiGoRound Experiment

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own anything.

A random Toad: Kudos to Real-fan05 for our first review.

On Pinna Park at Delfino Island, Mario and Peach were walking hand-in-hand to the Yoshi-Go-Round. Mario was wearing his trademark Hawaiian shirt & sunglasses (from Super Mario Sunshine), while Peach was wearing a bra (revealing D-size breasts) and a mini-skirt with knee-high boots. Some of the Piantas and Nintendo characters who were looking for more rides spotted them and started to gasp and spread rumors. Despite any reactions, Mario took Peach up to his right shoulder, and placed her on a blue Yoshi. No one paid any attention to the carnie worker, who was doing something suspicious...

"Ooh, this is so romantic," Peach giggled.

"I thought you would like this," Mario said, looking at Peach's chest.

"Mario, my face is up here," Peach said, noticing where Mario was looking.

"Sorry."

The plan was going smoothly. Bowser, disguised as the carnie, had called up Bison and Geese to let them know that they were ready for the next part of the plan. About a minute into the ride, Young Link walked up to Bowser (not knowing he wasn't a carnie).

"Hey dumbass," Young Link called.

"Fuck off, kid, I'm busy here," Bowser demanded.

"Fine, but a bunch of people were bitching about this ride. Someone told me that it was slow as a fucking turtle, so I decided to come down here. Looking at this piece of shit you call a ride, I can really say that your ride is slower than a Koopa," chided the young brat.

Slow as a Koopa, huh? thought Bowser. I'll show those sons of bitches how fast this ride really goes.

After a few button presses, Bowser was able to make the ride into a vortex of swirling colors. The people inside the "vortex" had not noticed what was going on outside of the ride.

Outside the ride, the sky had darkened and there were lightning everywhere killing people unfortunate to be outside of any kind of shelter. Smash warps (the ones that bring you back after you lost a life) were appearing everywhere they could on Delfino. Although it seemed like the world was coming to an end, it only happened for five minutes. When the ride stopped, almost everything was back to normal.

The sky was still dark, and the Smash warps were replaced with various humans. The people on the ride got out, and at that moment, they started throwing up. A blue Pianta ran to the Yoshi-Go-Round to help up Mario. A few other Piantas helped some of the people who left the ride.

Although he was still dizzy, Mario started to walk up to the carnie's booth to yell at him about the malfunctioning ride. When he opened the door, the carnie had gone!

He heard a soft noise that made him jumped, but when he turned around, he saw Young Link crying.

"Link, what happened?" Mario asked, with trouble moving his mouth.

"It's all my fault," Young Link sobbed.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Someone told me that the ride was as slow as a Koopa, and that he really needs to speed up the ride. So I called him 'dumbass' and made fun of him every way I could to speed up the ride. I didn't think you guys would mind...I didn't know he was gonna do that!"

"Who told you the ride was slow?"

"Some kid, but he looked more like a Koopa, only with spikes on his back."

Just then, some of the humans started waking up. Some of them had been hurt, and three or four of them were naked. Some of them blinked without a clue to what was going on.

The blue Pianta who helped out Mario also happened to be the mayor. Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat and said, "Welcome to Delfino Island! Home to great fun, good food, nice manners, and the only island to have the brightest sun in the daytime...or at least it was..."

As the mayor was trying to figure out the darkness of the island, a woman with long red hair who had a nice bust to her (and was also naked), asked, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

"Why, you're at Delfino Island, my dear. Home to..."

"I HEARD YOU ALREADY, BUT THAT'S NOT SPECIFIC ENOUGH! ANDY, WHERE IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH ARE WE?!"

"We're in Delfino Island, Mai, and if anybody has a map, could you please point it out to us?" a blond-haired man in a white gi asked.

Before Mai could open he mouth, one of the Piantas gave Andy a map, and pointed out Delfino Island.

"See Mai we're...uhhh...we're...Yo, Terry! Help me out here!"

A man wearing a "Fatal Fury" cap, an open red jacket, and denim blue jeans walked up Andy and started to look at the map.

"Damn...uhhh...no, wait that can't be right..."

"Maybe we're in the Honduras."

"Tell that to the idiot in the Hawaiian shirt. We're in Jamaica."

"Nah...hmmm...maybe Haiti."

"Nope, definitely Jamaica."

"Hold on, I don't think we're in North America. All the people are different colors."

"They're called races, dumbass, they're supposed to be different colors."

"No, I mean some of the people are blue..."

"We all have our off days," Mai interrupted

"And orange."

"Ooookay," Terry said.

Mai screamed, "THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE ARE, I'M NAKED, AND _JOE KEEPS STARING AT ME_!"

She turned around and kicked a brown-haired man, wearing kickboxing shorts and a Southtown basketball jersey, in his groin.

"That doesn't mean you take your anger out on Joe," Terry told her.

"He had it coming," Mai said, with gritted teeth.

"Wait a sec," Mario said.

"Huh?" Terry asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kyo, and the rest of these guys are SNK stars, but there are plenty more of us," answered a short-haired man wearing all black (except for a white shirt inside).

Before anyone else could open their mouths, Master Hand's trademark laughter rang throughout Delfino Island.

"This is Master Hand from the Delfino Broadcast System presenting Handmade News Network. First, I'd like to welcome and introduce to you the characters of Capcom and SNK. I'm here to tell you that my Wire-Frame people brought your stuff into hotel rooms that my friends have _personally_ provided. Now on to the good news.

"Once again, another tournament is being hosted _four days_ from now..."

"Oh great, _another tournament_?!" Terry interrupted.

"So I hope that you all brush up on your training. This is HNN, signing out."

Once again, Master Hand's trademark laughter rang throughout Delfino.

The Toad from the Disclaimer's Note: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2.

Wizard: Stay tuned for Chapter 3, in the exciting saga (I hope) that is "World Tournament"! Please read and review.


End file.
